In some systems, radio frequency (RF) testing may be performed in a setup that includes components such as an RF generator and a device under test (DUT). In order to emulate real-word testing of the DUT, a number of different RF waveforms may be used by the RF generator. In such testing, latency requirements related to switching between RF waveforms may be challenging, in some cases.